The BitterSweetness of Love
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: What if Andou and Hanabusa confessed to Amano before Kashino did? What could happen to their friendship? What will Kashino do? In this story, Kashino will find a way to express his love for Amano without pressuring her nor ruining their friendship. He will have to do what is best for all of them and make sure no one gets hurt in the process.
1. Chapter 1: The First Strike

Hi. This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm really nervous about this story. I can't decide on a title yet so the current title is just temporary. I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that i haven't seen by myself. please leave some reviews and please be kind to me. :)  
thanks. :)

~secrecygreen16

Chapter 1: Amano

"AHH! I'M LATE!" Amano shouted as she ran towards her classroom.

She reached for the door saw the teacher glare at her.

"Amano Ichigo, you're from Group A right? I will not tolerate any tardiness in this class so there will be a subtraction of 10 points from your group. Now go to your station." the teacher said.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . so . . . sorry!" Amano managed to say while panting real hard.

As she approached her station Kashino was waiting and hit her in the head.

"STUPID! Because of you we lost 10 points! I won't forgive you for this!" Kashino said angrily.

"Don't be too harsh on Ichigo-chan; she was up all night studying you know." Hanabusa said comfortingly.

"Eeeeh! Umm, ahhh, yeah, studying. How did you know that Hanabusa-kun?" Amano asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a stroll around the campus, as I reached the girl's dormitories I saw that your window was still lit and since Rumi-chan never sleeps late I assumed it was you." Hanabusa explained.

"Couldn't sleep? More like stalking." Kashino said.

"Group A! Do want another 10 point subtraction?" the teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry!" the group exclaimed.

The teacher explained the procedures of the sweet they were about to make but Amano wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts were in another world. She snapped herself out of it and saw that there was an available seat. Andou wasn't there. She gave out a big yawn and suddenly her head ached. It seemed like 2 hours of sleep wasn't enough.

"Okay then everyone get started" the teacher announced.

"Oi, Amano. You look pale, what's wrong?" Kashino asked.

"Ahh, its noth. . ."

Amano has fainted. She didn't really know what happen next but a flashback played in her head. She was suddenly in the school's garden and she was with Andou.

"Ichigo" Andou said looking Amano straight in the eye.

"Yes?!" Amano blurted out and was blushing since it was the first time Andou called her by her name.

"Please hear me out. I love you Ichigo. I tried my best to hide my feelings for you but in the end I failed. I can never be calm when you're around and at the same time I feel comfortable with you. I can't understand this as well but I know what I feel for you is real. I don't expect for you to answer right away but I hope this could help you see me as a man and not as a teammate." Andou confessed.

"Um, Andou-kun…" Amano tried to give a reply but Andou suddenly grabbed her and kissed her but then the scene faded and Amano woke up. She was in laying in a bed inside the infirmary with Kashino asleep at the far end of the bed.

"Amano! Stop! Damn it!" Kashino sleep talked.

Amano wasn't sure if he was mad or something but she tried to wake him up by gently brushing his hair to at least prevent startling him and called out his name. Finally Kashino opened his eyes and noticed what Amano was doing; his face then turned bright red.

"O-o-oi! Don't do that so suddenly!"

"Um, I'm sorry, even though I tried my best not to scare you. Wait! What happened?! Why are you here and what about class?!" Amano blurted each one out.

"Calm down will 'ya? You fainted during class, remember? Hanabusa and I had to carry you to the infirmary. Oh, I also heard from Rumi-san that you only slept for 2 hours. ARE YOU STUPID!? Going to class knowing that you only slept for 2 hours?! What were you thinking?!" Kashino scolded.

"Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Just be thankful Vanilla wasn't here to see you, she would've been dead worrying about you. But why were you up so late anyway? Knowing you, it couldn't be what Hanbusa said, you were also spacing out this morning. Tell me, Amano, what happened yesterday?"

Kashino was gripping on Amano's hands to keep her from running away. He looked at her deep in the eyes.

"T-That's…"

"Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa interrupted.

"Damn!" Kashino said as he lets go of Amano's hands.

"What's happening here? Never mind that, Ichigo-chan, the doctor said to let you rest in your room for today, let me escort you to your room." Hanabusa said.

"Ah, thank you Hanabusa-kun." Amano said as she got up from bed.

Hanabusa held out his hand to help Amano walk to her room and leaving Kashino, lost in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Strike

Chapter 2: Hanabusa Satsuki

As Hanabusa led Amano to her room a wild question was heard from Amano.

"Ne, Hanabusa-kun,aren't boys forbidden to come near the girl's dormitory?"

"I was given a permit by sensei to escort you to your room." Hanabusa said and seemed to have a rosy background.

"Ah, souka!" Ichigo said with a smile.

They reached Amano's room in no time and Hanabusa told Amano to lay down on her bed. Hanabusa got a damp towel and placed it on Amano's forehead.

"Arigatou Hanabusa-kun." Amano said weakly.

"Anything for you, Ichigo-chan" Hanabusa replied.

"Ne, Ichigo-chan, do you love Andoh?"

"Eeeeh! Ano, sore wa."

"Still unsure, huh? Listen, I saw you and Andou yesterday at the school's garden. Not saying I was eavesdropping, it was more like a coincidental thing. Well, my point is that I heard what he said and saw what he did."

"Souka, Please don't tell Kashino about this, I don't know why but I have a feeling he won't like it. Onegai, Hanabusa-kun"

"Hai, hai. But I just can't stand the fact he kissed you! He's a modest and a considerate kind of guy, why would he do that?"

"I don't know either. Something's wrong, the fact he's also not here today." Amano had a sad look on her face.

"Ichigo-chan. . ."

Hanabusa suddenly kissed Ichigo's cheek which made Ichigo turn red. Hanabusa smiled and stuck his tongue out and said

"I love you Ichigo-chan. It should be obvious from the start because of my flirting but I never got the chance to say those words to you."

"Eeeeh! Hanabusa-kun! You did?! I thought those were just friendly gestures." Amano said while looking down, embarrassed for not realizing Hanabusa's feelings from the start.

"Ichigo-chan, you're so dense."

"Gomenasai."

"No need to apologize. Just promise me to think about what I said. I love you Ichigo-chan"

"Do you have to repeat those? It's kind of embarrassing."

"It's to always remind you that I love you. I will tell you that everyday." Hanabusa said.

The bell rung and it was time for afternoon classes. Hanabusa stood up and was about to leave but left Amano with a goodbye kiss on the cheek and told her

"I love you Ichigo-chan. Get some rest for now, I'll be waiting for your answer."

_How can I rest after everything he did!?_ Amano thought.

XXxxxXXX

As Hanabusa walk to his classroom he was thinking a lot of things, mostly it was about Andou. He still couldn't understand why he kissed Amano. but a hand grabbed him.

"Aahhhh. . .! oh, it's just you, Kashino" Hanabusa said.

"Oi! don't say that as if you weren't surprised! And we have to get to class, it's been over 5 minutes since the bell rung."

"Hai, hai."

"Oh, by the way, is Amano okay?"

"Hai, she's resting right now though."

"I see. That's good." Kashino gave out a gentle smile as he said those words.

"You know if you don't confess soon, I might steal her away from you."

"What?! Confess?! I don't even like her!"

"Really?! Then that means I have a better chance with her then! You'll be supporting us right?!"

"I-I don't know"

"Come on Kashino, you said you didn't like her!"

"I know, just give me a week to sort out my feelings."

"Okay."

As their conversation ended they finally reached the classroom, they sat on their seats and fixed their things for class. The entire afternoon seemed normal to Hanabusa. As the bell for dismissal rung Kashino approached him.

"I'm going to get a permit from the office to visit Amano, are you coming?"

"Sorry but I think I'll pass. I have to check on how Andou is doing."

"Okay. Tell him to get well for me okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

After that both boys went out of the classroom door and left for their destination.

* * *

**Hooray! I finally decided on a title! :)  
**

**Oh, I'm so sorry if this chapter was really short, I had to deal with exams.**

**I promise to make the next chapter longer.  
**

**Thanks to: FallenAngelofDeath801- for being my beta and for leaving a review on my fanfic. :)**

**Big thanks to: Mikashimotaku, SugarADdiccT, a certain guest and DarkXFeatheredCosmic for leaving a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusions and Deals

**Chapter 3:**

**Kashino Makoto POV**

After getting a permit Kashino is on his way to Amano's room and saw Hanabusa and Andou outside the window. He wanted to call them but he remembered that his permit was only until 7:00pm, the time on his watch said 5:30pm. So he thought he'd save it for later and hurried unto Amano's room. As he reached the room he knocked twice and Rumi was the one who answered the door.

"Ara, Kashino-san, why are you here? Ah! You came to see Ichigo-chan, am I right?"

"Yes. Is she awake?"

"Hai. She just woke up a moment ago. Come in."

As Kashino went in he saw Amano in her pink nightgown with her hair down. Kashino managed to blush since Amano looked so beautiful. _This is bad; I don't think I can stop blushing. My face feels so warm; does that mean I'm in love with her? It can't be! If I fall in love with her, I might..._ Kashino's thoughts were interrupted by Amano who was looking at him strangely.

"Ano, Kashino? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're sick! Your face is so red!"

"Urusai. I'm just a little feverish." Kashino lied.

"Well, you shouldn't have come here; you have to rest if you're not feeling well."

"Again, shut up. Just be happy that I came here."

"Hai. Hai. Thank you so much for coming." Amano said with a big smile on her face.

Kashino could just feel himself getting redder. The smile made Amano look even more beautiful. He doesn't know if he should keep denying his feelings if he blushes for something as simple as that. Kashino snapped himself out of his thoughts and sat at the end of Amano's bed. He touched her forehead with his right hand and touched his own forehead with his left. He sighed and said

"Good. It seems that you don't have a fever."

"Really?! But, how can you say that when you're a little feverish yourself?"

"Um, that's a doctor thing my sister taught me when I was young."

"Ano, excuse me but Kashino-kun, I'll be heading off to the library to do some homework, please watch Amano for me, I'll be back in an hour." Rumi said.

"Okay. Just make sure to be back by 7 since that's the time when I should go."

"Thanks Kashino-kun!"

Rumi left leaving Amano and Kashino. Kashino can finally say the things that have been confusing him. But he hesitated to ask. _She isn't feeling well. She won't get any rest if I ask her now. Better just leave it for some other time._ Kashino thought to himself.

"Ne, Kashino, have you ever confessed to someone before?" Amano asked while looking down and her bangs hiding her face but Kashino can see her face was blushing a bit.

"Co-co-confess?! Ano, e-e-eto."

"Ah, gomen! I asked you something weird, didn't I? If you can't answer it it's fine." Amano said smiling at Kashino.

"No, it's okay. I haven't confessed to anyone, yet." Kashino decided to tell her. Her smile was his weakness.

"Eeeeh! Does that mean you plan on confessing to someone?"

"Um, I don't know yet."

"Well, do I know her?"

"Um, hai. Don't guess nor ask w-who she is! That I won't answer that one!"

"Well, I wasn't going to! You don't need to be defensive. Tch."

"Amano? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my head suddenly ached, but it subsided just now."

"Did you get enough rest earlier? Have you eaten already? This is bad, I must be mistaken, maybe you have a fever." as Kashino held out his hand to touch Amano's forehead, Amano suddenly moved it away. Kashino was shocked; he was worried if he had gone too far.

"Gomen Kashino! I didn't mean to, it's just..."

"It's okay I must have gone too far" Kashino said but he looked sad, he went back to his normal poker face to avoid worrying Amano.

"Kashino-kun, Ichigo-chan, I'm back." Rumi said while entering the room.

"That was fast." Kashino commented.

"I had some help." Rumi said with a don't-ask-who look on her face.

"Ah, I have to get going. Amano, get some more rest. Goodnight."

"Ah, mm. Goodnight." Amano said but her bangs covered her face. Kashino knew something was wrong. He went back to the boy's dormitory. _Damn it! What am I doing wrong?!_ Kashino thought and decided to run towards his dorm room.

**Hanabusa Satsuki's POV**

Hanabusa was on his way to the Andou's room. As soon as he reached the door he knocked and Andou's voice was heard.

"Hai. Come in."

"Yo. Andou. How are you?" Hanabusa said with a smile.

"Ah, Hanabusa, I'm fine. Sorry for missing school and making you guys worry."

"It's okay. I visited you while Kashino visited Amano."

"Ichigo-chan? Why? What happened to her?"

"Let's go outside to talk about it."

"Hai."

**XxxXxxxX**

"So, what happened to Ichigo?"

"She collapsed during class and wait. What did you mean by Ichigo-chan? Don't you always call her Amano-san?" Hanabusa said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Ah, so-sore wa, Hanabusa, I don't really want to lie to you so I'll tell you the truth. The other day, I confessed to Ichigo and k-k-kissed her. I know it's unbelievable coming from me, to tell you frankly, I can't believe myself either but, it just happened. I haven't heard any response from her but I'll be waiting."

"Ah, souka. But why weren't you at class today? Is it because you were too scared to face Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa said with a stern look.

"Yes, I may tell you that. Gomen, I know it's wrong and I'm being a coward but I still can't accept the fact that I kissed her. I was too afraid of losing her so I did what I thought what I needed to do."

"Hai. But, this isn't like you Andou, considering your character, I knew something was wrong."

"I know you'd say that. The whole day I asked myself, still I can't find an answer."

"I see, I won't lie to you either, Andou. I, too, confessed to Amano earlier. I want to tell you this and I want to have a fair fight for her, but I want to do it fair and square."

"How do you intend to do it then?"

"We have to wait for Ma-kun to confess. I talked to him then he said to give him 5 days to sort out his feelings. After that, if he does confess, well, we'll talk it out with him then."

"But it isn't fair to Ichigo."

"Well, we're not planning anything serious yet so I guess this'll be okay."

"You know, we may be rivals on this but we can't show it to Ichigo. With us confessing on consecutive days, I think she's really confused by now. Let's just not give her any more things to worry about."

"Hai. I know that very well."

"Then I'll be off. Thanks for the talk."

After that the Hanabusa and Andou went back to their rooms. But Hanabusa found an intriguing note from his roommate:

_I'LL BE BACK LATE. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO._

That's what the note said. _So, something did happen. Wonder what was it that happened that made the sadist Kashino hurt himself. Hmm, I think I'll find out soon. _Hanabusa thought and got prepared to go to bed.

* * *

**Just as I promised to make chapter 3 longer. I hope you like it. ^_^  
**

**I'm sorry if Hanabusa's POV was shorter than Kashino's its just that I might slip and spoil the surprise. :)  
**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the grammatical errors from the last chapter 3! My beta accidentally sent me the wrong one, so this one is the corrected version. :)**

**Anyways thanks so much for your reviews! Your reviews give me inspiration to keep writing!  
**

**Thank you to: Mikashimotaku and DArkXFeatherCosmic for your continuous support! ^o^  
**

**Credits to:FallenAngelofDeath801 for being my beta. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What I Thought

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Amano woke up the next day and felt better than she was feeling yesterday. She thought she'd go to school and make up for everything she missed. As she arose from the bed she noticed that Rumi was already gone, she had a bad feeling that she was late again. She looked at her clock and saw the time was 7:30am, class starts at 8am. She suddenly sprang from her bed and got ready for school. As she was running through the aisle she looked at her watch and it said that she has only 5 min left before class starts. She began to run faster to avoid being a burden to her friends once again. But as she was about to turn to the direction to where her classroom was, she bumped into someone awfully familiar.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" Amano said as she was rubbing her head.

"A-a-AMANO!" Kashino said but his face was red as a tomato.

Amano's eyes opened wide as she saw the cut on Kashino's lips. The she blushed into different shades of red when she touched her lips and felt that she had a similar cut on her lips, too. Both of them were dumbfounded with this incident. A few minutes passed and Hanabusa suddenly came in and held Amano's hand.

"Ichigo-chan, ohayo. What's wrong? Your face is really red. Are you still sick?!" Hanabusa said as he touched Amano's neck to check her body temperature.

"A—ah! Ano, I'm fine Hanabusa-kun but why are still here? Aren't you always early for class?" Amano said as she tried to remove her hand from Hanabusa's grip.

"Well, I am. Isn't it only 7:30am?" Hanbusa said and held a stronger grip on Amano's hand to keep her from struggling.

"Eeeeh! So that means my clock was set in advance, the same with my watch! How could this happen?! Rumi-chan wouldn't do this! KASHINO!" Amano said as she shot a glare at a sad Kashino.

"Ah, ah, yeah. It's to prevent you from being late again BAKA!" Kashino said as his troubled face returned to his usual poker face.

"Kashino, are you…"

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Andou suddenly interrupted.

"Ohayo Andou-kun" Amano turned her face away from Kashino and greeted Andou with a smile.

"Well, we shouldn't be standing here you know, let's get to class." Andou suggested as he gave a glare to Hanabusa who was still holding Amano's hand.

"Hai. Let's go Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa said as he gave a smile to Amano and led her to their classroom.

As the seemed to be "couple" got further away from Kashino and Andou, Andou looked at Kashino and began talking.

"Ma-kun, get a hold of yourself. Do you love Ichigo or not? Tell me so Hanabusa and I could finally give a fair fight for her." Andou said in his most serious yet scary voice.

"I-I told Hanabusa to give me 5 days to at least think about it." Kashino said but it was obvious he was distracted since he didn't question Andou using Amano's first name.

"Ma-kun, we've been friends since we were kids right? It's unusual for you to make up your mind this long. I won't say anything more because I know how it'll affect your feelings towards Ichigo. Just promise me one thing; don't you ever make Amano cry, okay? You may not be together yet but it's still wrong to make a girl cry." Andou changed into his brotherly mode and comforted Kashino's confusion with a warning.

"Hai, I promise." Kashino said and walked towards his classroom.

_Ma-kun, you're as dense as Ichigo is._ Andou thought as he looked at Kashino walking away from him.

XxXxxXxx

As Hanabusa and Amano reached the room, there was a lot of shrieking coming from the girls. At first Amano was a confused then she noticed that Hanabusa was still holding her hand.

"AMANO ICHIGO!" a loud, angry and surprised Rumi was found saying those words as she was pushing other girls that were flocking Amano and Hanabusa.

"R-r-RUMI-chan!?" Amano said in fear.

"Ano, Hanabusa-kun let me borrow Ichigo-chan for a while." Rumi said with a forced smile on her face.

"Eeeh! But I want Ichigo-chan to stay beside me!" Hanabusa protested.

"Hanabusa Satsuki, do you like eating dead roses for lunch?" Rumi said with a scary voice and a matching scary face.

"I get it, I get it. Ichigo-chan, take care of yourself, I don't want to see you in pain because of this demon." Hanabusa said as he looked at Amano in the eyes.

"As if I'll hurt her! She's my best friend remember?!"

"Hai, hai. Make sure to bring her back as soon as you're done okay?"

"Hey! I'm a person too you know! I'm not your favourite videogame that you let others borrow and return it afterwards!" Amano blurted out.

"Gomenasai Ichigo-chan, but from now on, don't call me Hanabusa-kun, you can call me Satsuki-kun." Hanabusa said with a charming smile on his face and that somehow made Amano blush.

"Mm, ja, Satsu…"

Amano was then interrupted by Rumi's hand covering her mouth. Rumi dragged Ichigo outside of the room. Once she knew it was safe to talk she opened her mouth and said,

"WHAT WAS THAT WITH HANABUSA-KUN, ICHIGO!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE KASHINO!?"

As Rumi yelled at her with disbelief, Amano just stood there shocked at what she had done earlier.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**sorry for being late in posting this chapter, laziness somehow attacked me out of nowhere! :p  
**

**this is one is unbeta'd which means there might be some grammatical and spelling errors.**

**please bear with me, like what i said in my other fanfiction **_HOW FAR WILL YOU GO?_** i would like to improve my writing skills on my own.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter since i decided to end it with a cliffhanger (i suppose?)  
**

**next chapter will reveal Rumi and Amano's "girl" talk. So, please be patient. :)  
**

**Thanks to: DarkXFeatheredCosmic, Mikashimotaku, CavalloneAddict and Den for your lovely reviews and support.  
**

**Please give me reviews, I'm not really that review hungry but reviews are actually what keeps me motivated to continue this story. ^_^  
**

**Thanks~! See ya! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Own Little World

**BISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rumi waits intently for her friend's answer but she noticed something was wrong; Amano didn't look like her usual self anymore. She looked sad, pained and somewhat lost. Rumi thought that she might've gone too far so she apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry, you're right. I'm probably one loose cannon right now but both of them confessed so easily, why can't Kashino do the same? Wait, what am I talking about? Who am I to have the right to be the one that Kashino likes? He must have someone else he likes; he can even choose a girl better than me." Amano said but tears suddenly flowed on her face.

"Ichigo." Rumi said with a concerned look. This is the first time Amano looked so sad she hugged her friend in comfort and said nothing because she can't find the right words to say.

"Rumi-chan, gomen. I've caused you too much trouble right? I guess this is it, it's time to let go of Kashino." Amano said with a forced smile on her face.

"Ichigo, you don't have to do this, you can still love Kashino, please, this isn't like you, and you have never been depressed." Rumi said but with tears falling down on her face.

"No, Rumi. I think this is more than enough. It's been really nice to have a one-sided love with him though." Amano said looking down,

"Ichigo! You haven't even confessed yet! You'll never know if you confess." Rumi reminded her friend as she stepped back to face her.

"No, I'm sorry Rumi, it h-hurts. I've had enough, goodbye, Ka…"

Amano never finished her sentence. A familiar body suddenly embraced her and she knows that it wasn't Rumi. Those hands belong to a certain blonde boy. It was Kashino. His face was damp. Amano knew it wasn't only sweat but it was tears, she knows it. She feels it.

"Well, it looks like you two have things to talk about so I'll be going. Oh, free advice, hide somewhere, I'll tell sensei that both of you didn't feel so well and had to go back to your dorms. Kashino-kun, please take care of Ichigo, I trust you, okay. Bye." Rumi said and left in a hurry.

"Amano, let's go to your room, not many people go to the girl's dorms at this hour and since Rumi's your roommate it'll be safer. Let's go." Kashino said.

"Mm." Amano replied while her face was being buried in Kashino's shirt.

XxxXxxxXX

Both of them had arrived in Amano's room in no time and Kashino locked the door so no one could give them a surprise visit. As soon as everything was settled Amano went to her bed and hid under the covers. She was too upset. Kashino felt pain in his chest seeing her like that. He tried to pull the covers but Amano just hit him so he stopped.

"Amano, come out. Everything Rumi has done will be wasted if you do this." Kashino pleaded.

"B-but, you heard everything! I was about to forget my feelings for you! Why did you do this, now of all times!?" Amano said but her voice was pained.

"I know. I'm sorry. Please, get out from there. I need to see your face!" Kashino pleaded.

"No! I don't want to! SHUT UP KASHINO! BAKA!" Amano shouted.

"Shhh! don't shout or someone might catch me in here!" Kashino said.

"No! Leave me alone! Please! P-please Kashino!" Amano said as she started crying again.

Kashino's face darkened, hearing her like that made him feel guilty for causing this. He was a coward for not confessing; now he has to pay the price. But he didn't want to give up yet. He pulled the covers forcefully and as soon as the covers were gone, he pinned Amano to her bed to avoid her hitting him.

"Kashino you pervert! Let me go!" Amano said as she struggled from Kashino's grip.

"I don't care of you call me a pervert!" Kashino said.

"Why?! If I call you that then your admirers will be disgusted of you!" Amano blurted out.

"I don't care about them I only care about you! Besides, it's better than you hating me!" Kashino confessed.

"Why now? Of all times?" Amano whispered.

"Because I was afraid of losing you! I was afraid you won't return my feelings! I was afraid of you hating me! I was a wimp because of you! You're the only one who can turn me, a known sadist, into an unbelievable masochist! In the end I just can't give you to that narcissist or to Andou, I'll die if the day comes that you decide to say goodbye! That's why I stopped you from completing your sentence! I really love you Amano Ichigo!" Kashino poured out all his feelings.

Tears were now flooding Kashino's caramel eyes. The tears dropped unto Amano's face and that made Amano believe everything he said. He always had a blank expression around people but now, there he was, sobbing and showing his weakest side to a girl he loved the most. Kashino released his hold on Amano's hands and sat down, trying to catch his breath. His back was facing Amano because he felt embarrassed. He stood up and was about to leave but something tugged his shirt. It was Amano. Her face was lowered and her bangs covered her eyes.

"D-don't leave me, please." Amano begged.

Kashino gave out a smile of relief. He turned and embraced the petit brunette. Amano returned the hug. Kashino pulled back and looked into Amano's eyes. His lips were inching towards Amano's lips. As they got closer, leaving at least 2 inches of space, Kashino said

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Makoto."

Kashino smiled. Soon enough the blonde's lips touched the brunette's. Nothing else seemed to matter. This was the scene that both of them dreamed of. It was a dream come true. Nothing can destroy this moment because this is the love that they've always imagined. Then they were left in their own little world.

* * *

**Hey guys! :))**

**Again, this is unbeta'd so there may be some errors. Oh, and even though I only had 1 review from my last chapter I had to go on since there were people who followed and story alerted my fic. :DD  
you might think this the end but it isn't. .! This is just part 1 of my climax plan! :))  
Well, to give you guys a hint here are some questions that might be answered in the next few chapters:  
**

**What will happen to Andou and Hanabusa now that Amano and Kashino are together? (yes, they're bf and gf now, the kiss was the biggest proof.)  
**

**How will the boys react to this?  
**

**Will the couple even tell their friends?  
**

**that's it for now! :DD  
**

**Before I forget I might update my other fic** _How far will you go?_** tomorrow! :DD****  
**

**Thanks to: Mikashimotaku for reviewing! :DD  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Love You and ONLY You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'll Love You and ONLY You

"N, Mak, Mm, Makoto!" Amano said as she broke out from their kiss. Honestly she didn't want to stop but something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Did I hurt you? Do you need time to breath?" Kashino asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's n-not that. It's just, what will happen now? Are we really together? As in like boyfriend and girlfriend together?" Amano asked while her face turned into a shade of cherry red.

"W-well. Of course! Starting today, you're my girlfriend, got that? So you shouldn't really be that close with the other two. I'm not saying that you should ignore them! Just, you know, don't do anything that would make me jealous. Like kissing them or letting them put your arms around you." Kashino asked with an equally embarrassed look.

"Hai!" Amano said with a cute smile on her face.

Kashino found himself blushing at her smile; he came in near to give her another kiss. The lips against Amano moved gently but were surprisingly hesitant. It was a very, very sweet and soft kiss... the perfect kiss for Amano that day. Unable to help herself, Amano placed her arms around Kashino's neck. After a few seconds, they parted. It was longer than their first however their faces were pink from it.

"Ma-Makoto, what about Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun? There is a chance that they might not accept us. I don't really want to hurt their feelings because I still think of them as my closest friends. What should we do?" Amano asked.

"I feel the same way. I hate to admit it but I'm more concerned of Hanabusa. He's usually talking about you when you're not around. He had a crush on you, way before you even entered the academy. It seems like he has found your documents accidentally and ever since that time, he hid his feelings because he said he'll reveal it at the right time. I'm also worried of Andou too. You're his first love." Kashino said with a troubled look on his face.

"Now you made me feel even worse, baka." Amano said as she looks down on the floor.

"Gomen, Ichigo." Kashino said as he reached out and embraced his lovely brunette. Amano rested her head in his shoulder and returned the hug.

"What should we do? I'm really worried that they might not take this so lightly." Amano asked again.

"Well, for now I think we should just hide our relationship. I know it's wrong but we'll reveal it to them slowly. Leave some clues but not those big ones. Those small enough clues that will help them be able to cope up and accept our relationship. I got to admit, this isn't going to be easy." Kashino explained.

"But we'll get through this, together." Amano said with a smile on her face as she removed her head from Kashino's shirt and looked at his eyes.

She places her hand on his cheek and gave a quick peck on the lips. Kashino gave a soft chuckled seeing that her name does apply to who she is. She was really sweet. Even sweeter than strawberries (if that was possible). He felt lucky to be Amano's first boyfriend. He also felt lucky too. She is the only one who made him fall head over heels for her! He had tons of admirers but she was the best! No one else could beat her that's for sure! He looked at Amano with a sweet smile and she returned with a grin. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo-chan? Are you feeling okay? May I come in?" a familiar voice was heard.

The couple looked at each other. Amano remembered that there was a spare closet at the other end of the room so she told Kashino to hide there for a while. Kashino saw no other choice so he followed what Amano said.

"Ichigo-chan?" the voice called out again.

"You can come in. Sorry for the wait." Amano called out as soon as Kashino was in the closet.

"Hai. Ichigo-chan, are you okay? Were you sleeping? I hope I didn't disturb you or anything." Hanabusa said as he came in from the door.

"Oh, it's okay. I wasn't sleeping, just thinking you know." Amano said and gave out a fake smile.

"Souka. I brought you some lunch. Tell me, what happened after Rumi-chan talked to you? You never came back after that. I just heard from sensei that you weren't feeling well. Did she do anything to you?" Hanabusa asked.

"Oh nothing. We didn't talk much, my head suddenly began to ache and she just advised me to go back to our room." Amano answered.

"I see. It's a funny thing that Kashino and you disappeared. Well, I went to my dorms but I never saw Kashino there. I just assumed he was by the river. Am I right, Ichigo-chan?"

"I don't really know about Ma- Kashino." Amano said and kept putting up her façade.

"What did you say? Makoto was it? Hmmm. He didn't confess to you or anything, did he?" Hanabusa said as he came closer to Amano.

"N-n-n-n-no! I-I-It's not like h-he confessed or anything. I was thinking of something else! Like Mac and Cheese!" Amano stuttered.

"Mac and cheese? Are you sure that's what you were thinking? Hmmm. I don't think so." Hanabusa said as he came nearer and nearer to Amano.

Amano tried her best to get farther away from him but Hanabusa held her arms up and placed his hand on her chin. She kicked and struggled but it was futile. Hanabusa's body was over her body. They suddenly heard a loud noise from the closet.

"Ara, ara. Ichigo-chan, don't tell me you have rats in your closet? I should just get it myself." Hanabusa said and he got off Amano.

"M-m-matte Hanabusa-kun! Don't! I'll just inform the principal about this."

"Oh, okay. About what I just did, don't take it too seriously, I just love that much." Hanabusa said with a wink.

There was another noise from the closet.

"This is bad. It seems to be restless. Are you sure you'd take care of it?" Hanabusa asked.

"Y-yes. Hey! Isn't that the bell? You better go Hanabusa-kun or you'll be late."

"You're right. Then take care of yourself. I love you Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa said as he kissed Amano on the forehead.

"H-hai. Take care." Amano replied.

As soon as Hanabusa left the room, she locked the door and spied if he was far enough already. As soon as the coast was clear, she let Kashino out of the room. Instead of seeing a very angry Kashino, she saw the complete opposite, a very sad and calm Kashino. As soon as he went out of the closet he gave his girlfriend the biggest bear hug could give her. She hugged him back and assured him that he's the only one for her. She promised that no matter what happens, she'll never fall for someone else other than Kashino.

"I'll really kill that damn narcissist if he ever lays another finger on you! I'll let this pass for now." Kashino said with fire in his eyes as he lets go of Amano.

"Ma, ma. Calm down. I really am at fault here. I almost blew our cover." Amano said with a sad expression.

"It's okay. I did plenty of things that almost revealed my presence here. It really pains me, this façade of ours. I don't know how long I can keep my anger in." Kashino said with his fist clenched.

"I know it's hard on you, but remember I'll be here for you. Just imagine something sweet to forget your anger, okay?" Amano held Kashino's hands a pushed them down hoping that it would calm him.

"Okay. Well, you better get some rest, it looks like you haven't really recovered and there are still bags under your eyes. I have to go back to my room before anyone inspects it." Kashino said as he got up.

"Haaaai~! You take some rest too okay? And promise me you won't stress yourself?"

"I promise." Kashino said and licked Amano's forehead.

"What you do that for?!" a surprised Amano exclaimed.

"Disinfection. I don't want that narcissist's slime all over you. Now I shall apply the bandage." Kashino then pecked her forehead.

Amano giggled she loved how Kashino is full of surprises. But now she knows that Kashino must really go. They each waved each other goodbye and went back to what they were doing. Amano lay on her bed and hugged a pillow. It smelled like Kashino. It was funny how fast everything went. She smiled and thought about everything that happened.

_I love him so much! _Amano bellowed in her head.

_I knew it! I do love her! _Kashino thought as he went back to his room.

* * *

**Again, no beta work here so expect some errors. Also, I didn't re read it so expect some more errors. :p**

**Well, I was suppose to update this tomorrow but then I looked at my schedule, I saw that I'll be REALLY busy tomorrow so I decided to do this today.  
**

**Please review! It keeps me motivated to go on~!  
**

**Oh! And I like to give 1/4 credits to FallenAngelofDeath801 for helping me with the kissing scene! :**p (I was gonna give her more credit but she says 1/4 is more than enough)

**(and seriously, when it comes to these things, I'm as innocent as a baby :p)  
**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews:  
**

**Mikashimotaku  
**

**angelg0722  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A Threatening Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

It was another day at school. An ordinary day as Kashino have thought. He went through his usual things like getting dressed and cleaning the rose petals from Hanabusa's bath last night. He gave out a sigh thinking to give his green haired fellow another piece of his mind about it later. He grabbed his things and went out of his dorm. As he walked down the corridors, a sudden chill crawled his spine. Something weird was following him. He began to pick up the pace, looking back every now and then. No matter how far he has gone, the weird feeling of being followed was still there. He grew tired and shouted out

"Who is there?!"

There was no reply. He tilted his head thinking it was just his imagination. He began walking again but the strange feeling didn't leave. He turned around one last time.

"I know you're there! Speak out now or else!" Kashino threatend.

There was a rustle in the bush. Kashino thought it might have been the wind so he shrugged his shoulders and went back. He ignored the feeling of being followed and just continued on with his journey to his classroom.

XxxxXxxxX

It was lunch time. Kashino and Ichigo was on the rooftop of their school eating lunch together. They acted like a usual couple. They fed each other and talked sweetly. After they ate and before saying goodbye, Amano leaned and kissed Kashino on his cheek. That made the blone blush and returned it with one of his huge bear hugs. Amano giggled to how warm Kashino felt.

_clank_

They heard something. Something dropped. It was weird since they were the only ones on the roof. Kashino told Amano that it was just their imagination and started heading back to their classroom.

XxxxXxxxX

Class ended and started as usual. Nothing extraordinary happened that day, or so Kashino thought. He was going to pick up Ichigo from the library because he promised her that they will have a date on that day. As he got closer to the said meeting place, he heard a vaugely familiar voice. It was Andou's voice. He hid nearby to hear and see everything.

"Ichigo-chan, what are you reading?" Andou asked.

"Oh, it's just a sweet fairytale." Amano responded as she giggled.

"Eeeh? I never knew you still read those." Andou said as his face got closer to Amano's.

"Um... Andou-kun, you're too close." Amano said.

"Oh sorry." Andou said as he laughed and moved away.

Kashino couldn't take it. He wanted to barge in and take Amano away but he couldn't do that. They're having a hidden relationship. A relationship in which no one should know about. He has to hold back every time he craves the feeling of holding her in his arms and telling every boy on earth to lay their hands off her. It's a painful kind of feeling that he has to experience every single time Andou or Hanabusa makes a move. He waits a little bit longer for Andou to leave before entering but something is bugging him. That weird sensation of being followed was back again. Did it even leave? Kashino gave a thought about it and didn't even notice that Andou already beside him.

"Ma-kun? Why are you sitting in such a weird place?" Andou asked.

Kashino twitched.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you," Andou said.

"I-it's okay. I was about to go in." Kashino said.

"Oh, okay. I have to go now Ma-kun. See you." Andou said and left Kashino.

Kashino sighed and went inside the library.

"Makoto! You're late," Amano complained.

"Sorry, Ichigo. Sensei made me do some stuff after class." Kashino reasoned.

"Fine. Let's go?" Ichigo said as she picked up her bag.

"Okay. I've got a special place in mind. No one can ever find out about us." Kashino said as he held out his hand to hold hers.

"MAKOTO-KUN~!" someone shouted from behind.

"It, can't possibly be her?!" Kashino said as his face turned blue.

"Makoto-kun~!"

"Makoto! Run!" Ichigo warned.

Kashino was about to grab Ichigo's hand and run, that thing, as how Kashino would describe, caught him.

"Mou! Makoto-kun you're so shy! I really missed you while I was in Paris!" the "thing" said.

"Koshiro-senpai!" Kashino shouted.

"Stop meddling with this glutton and taste my sweets Makoto-kun! I practiced hard day and night, you know! I want you to be the first to taste of my heavenly sweets!" Koshiro announced and started dragging Kashino away.

"Stop it Koshiro-senpai! I have to go!" Kashino called out.

"Oh? With Amano? Don't make me laugh. You'll have a blast with me!" Koshiro said as she pulled Kashino.

Amano had her bangs covering her eyes. Even with that, Kashino knows how she feels.

"Koshiro! Stop messing with me!" Kashino said as he pushed her away, grabbed Amano's hand and started to run.

Before he could even go through the door, Miya's servants blocked the entrance.

"Ohohohohhoho! Makoto-kun, I can't let you off that easily!" Koshiro said.

"Let us go Koshiro or else!" Kashino threatend.

"Oh? You never figured out who was following you the whole day? Mou! Makoto-kun you're so dense! No matter, these pictures might change your mind." Koshiro held out some pictures.

Kashino took a quick scan and the colors of his face were flushed. They were images of him and Amano holding hands together, Amano giving him a kiss on the cheek and a picture of them hugging.

"When did you..." Kashino said.

"Well, I followed you right?" Koshiro smirked.

"Why you.." Kashino said but Amano held him back.

"Makoto, it's over. We're caught, there's no use on getting mad. Koshiro-san, what do you want?" Amano said trying to put on a brave face.

"Well, look who's been hitting the books. You know what I want, leave Makoto-kun if you don't want certain people to know about this." Miya said.

"You're blackmailing us?!" Amano exclaimed.

"Well, what do you think this is? A reward? Now choose one, Amano," Koshiro called out as she gave a challenging look on her.

"Damn it!" Kashino said as he hugged Amano.

Both of them had the same questions going through their head, _What should we do?_

* * *

**Hey guys~! How 'ya doing? **

***looks around nervously***

**What? Oh, yeah. The late update thing, yeah. **

***looks around***

**Huh? Fine, I'll come out clean. I'm super sorry for the late update! Well, 2 things bothered me, school and writer's block. I clearly didn't have an idea for this chapter, good thing inspiration kicked in. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, typos and wrong spellings~!**

**I noticed that the characters on my fic has really been OOC, sorry about that. And I know, Miya's kind of acting OOC too. *sigh***

**Sorry, but I guess I have to change this fic into an OOC, I'm so sorry about that!**

**I really do hope I've improved this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Mikashimotaku, HimeConnie, and AzukiDoll.**


	8. Chapter 8: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


End file.
